Azula Uprising: Impossible Reality
by wickedlygreen2
Summary: What if Azula lost her memory after the war during her time in prison? What if she kept having strange visions about the past for 6 years? What if the only person who could make her remember was herself...in ghost form?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was like any normal day at the Jasmine Dragon: Busy! Customers were coming in one after another, Azula couldn't keep up. She welcomed them, seated them, and wrote down orders, which she would then bring to them. Azula always hated these days. She could never get a break.

_Ding._

Another customer to tend to.

She welcomed the customer, sat 'er down, and took out her pencil and paper to jot down the person's order.

"I'm Azula, and I'll be your server. Please order when ready," she said in a legato rhythm, all the words strung together.

The customer had a devious smirk painted across her face. She took some time to look over the menu before finally ordering. "I'll take a jasmine…_please,"_ she said, practically forcing out the last word like it was some sort of poison.

"Yes, of course, right away," sang Azula, not yet looking up at the customer.

The girl's smirk turned into a frown. How dare her waitress not look at her. For this, she dug her long, claw-like nails into Azula's arm, grinning at the sound of her yelp.

"Do you know who I am?" the girl hissed.

Azula cringed, and then she looked into the amber-gold eyes before her. At first she didn't see it, but then her eyes grew large when the shock hit her.

"You…you look familiar," she squeaked as the nails dug dangerously deeper.

"You better know who I am like your life depends on it, peasant!" the girl stated, and then her anger turned to pity. "But I can see you're too pathetic to figure it out. I'm Princess Azula." The nails removed themselves from the girl's skin.

She held her throbbing arm. "That's crazy. _I'm_ Princess Azula."

The other Azula laughed. It was slightly maniacal. "You're hilarious. You only _wish _you were me, filthy peasant. From where I'm standing, you're a pathetic loser; a weak, _spineless, pathetic _waste of talent. I bet you don't even remember how to firebend," she grinned as she examined her claws.

Azula furrowed her brow. "I can so firebend!"

The other rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Prove it."

Azula readied a fighting stance and punched a pitiful jab; the fire small, and it was a dim red color. She relaxed and crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk.

The other Azula was none too pleased; in fact, she was furious. "Red? Red!? Have you really become so weak?" her scowl deepened. "I can't believe you'd let yourself go. You used to be a prodigy. Your fire used to be blue!"

Azula was very confused now. What was this person talking about? Her fire had always been red, right? Suddenly, her head began to throb; a sharp pain pulsed at the back of her head and her temples. A pain that cut like knives; shocked like lightning.

* * *

_'A true prodigy, just like her grandfather for whom she's named.'_

_'You'll never catch up.'_

* * *

The other Azula smiled, wickedly. In one swift movement she dragged the pitiful girl to the backroom, locking the door behind her , and throwing the girl against the wall. "That's it," the evil Azula cooed, "let the memories flow back. Remember Mother? She thought we were monsters. She loved Zuzu more. What made _him_ so special anyway? C'mon Azula, remember!"

* * *

_'You're right. I don't have sob stories like the rest of you. I suppose I could sit here and complain about how our Mother loved Zuko more than me, but I don't really care….My own mother thought I was a monster….She was right of course, but it still hurt.'_

_'What is wrong with that child?'_

* * *

_'Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me: You think I'm a monster.'_

_'I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people, like your friends: Mai and Ty Lee.'_

* * *

"No!" Azula shouted, her head pounding harder.

"Azula! Remember who you are! You're a princess! You were supposed to be Fire Lord!" the girl chuckled, digging her talons deeper; her smile growing more and more twisted.

* * *

_'You know, father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole, and he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want _you _back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?'_

* * *

_'You're right. The Royal Procession is dead weight. If I'm gonna catch my prey I need to be agile, nimble; I need a small elite team.'_

_'I would be honored if you were to join me on my mission.'_

_Í thought you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling.'_

_'Well, Azula called a little louder.'_

* * *

_'You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!'_

_'But you're not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation?'_

* * *

_'We've done it, Zuko. It's taken 100 years but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se.'_

* * *

_'I guess you don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated: I love Zuko more than I fear you.'_

_'No, you miscalculated! You should've feared me more!'_

* * *

_'You can't treat me like this! You can't treat me like Zuko!'_

_'Azula, silence yourself.'_

_'But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!'_

_'Azula!...I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord.'_

_'Fire Lord Azula? It does seem appropriate…'_

* * *

_'What am I holding?'_

_'A cherry-pit, princess…'_

_'Yes, it is…You are banished. Leave this palace immediately!'_

* * *

_'Why have you banished all your servants, and your Dai Li agents?'_

_'None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would've betrayed me…just like Mai and Ty Lee did.'_

* * *

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation.'_

_'Don't pretend to act proud…you think I'm a monster.'_

_'…All your life you used fear to control people like your friends: Mai and Ty Lee.'_

_'But what choice do I have? Trust is for fools; fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me.'_

_'No, I love you Azula, I do.'_

* * *

The shattering glass sent her back to reality. Her brown eyes turned to amber-gold, filling up with rage. She fell to her knees. "_I'm_ Princess Azula of the Fire Nation! I-I was supposed to be the Fire Lord…I-I…"

The other Azula grinned. "My work is done," she laughed and then disappeared, reappearing behind the girl. "Use your anger; embrace it. Your hatred supplies you with your greatest power."

"Azula's breathing deepened. She growled and huffed a breath of blue fire. "I want to be Fire Lord," she said. "I should be on the throne. It should be _me!_"

"Why stop there? You could be Phoenix Queen."

Azula smiled. "Yes, you're right…I _could_ be Phoenix Queen and make up for my father's mistakes and weakness."

"Exactly."

"But to become Phoenix Queen, I'll need to take over the Earth Kingdom,"—a crazed smirk slithered onto her face—"And isn't it fortunate that we're already in Ba Sing Se?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt.2**

Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled. It was music to Azula's ears. The rain felt pleasant against her skin. It was rejuvenating. She sighed happily as she stepped down the steps.

"Come," commanded the Princess to the Spirit. "We must head over to the Royal Palace and reconquer Ba Sing Se." She made a gesture with her hand for her counterpart to follow; however, her counterpart looked at her reflection in a puddle. She gasped as she saw Ozai's face. She hoped that Azula wouldn't notice.

Azula scowled and tugged on "her" shoulder. "Come on," she snapped. "I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not _that_ shallow. Now, we have to infiltrate the Palace; by "we," I mean you."

Ozai hissed as he gripped her wrist and twisted it, grinning as he heard her whimpers of pain.

"You're right," he said. "We must take over Ba Sing Se and _"you're" _going to help _"me."_

Azula gritted her teeth. "I'm afraid YOU'RE mistaken. It is not "I" who will help "YOU", it is "YOU" who will help "ME"!"

Ozai cringed his brow. "Wrong!" He then started to burn her wrist.  
"Ow! Father, you're hurting me!"

"Good, that means you're learning your lesson…Maybe you need a more "strict" teaching experience." His smile grew more gruesome. "I've decided that I'm gonna work alone; you're not worthy enough to live!" Ozai increased his fire power, burning her wrist more.

Azula shut her eyes, the pain too much for her to handle, when suddenly, it stopped. The burning sensation had subsided; replaced by a warm embrace.

"Shhh," cooed the voice. "It's all right, I won't let him hurt you anymore. I love you, Azula, I do."

Azula's eyes widened. She recognized the voice. "Mother?!" she squeaked. "N-no, no that's not…n-no…GET AWAY FROM ME!" She whipped a wave of blue flames: they neither scorched nor burned Ursa.

"Please, settle down, sweetie. You're not well."

"What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you!"

"Oh, honey, you could never get rid of me. I'm always with you."

"I never asked for your company."

"I don't think I need your permission, Azu. I am your mother after all, so—"

"Stop! Just stop! What is wrong with you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Why are you suddenly taking notice of me? You never did before, you thought I was a monster."

"Azu, that's not true, I—"

"It _is_ true!" Azula then recomposed herself. "I don't need this; I don't need you. If you'll excuse me, I have a city to reconquer….Good day."

"Azula, don't," came the voice of the Spirit. "You need me more than you know."

Azula paused then said: "I don't need anyone…Ta-Ta."

The Other glared and snarled. "Have it your way then. I just hope you realize what you're getting into."

Azula ignored the Other and just kept walking…her pace becoming slower and slower because with each step she took, she felt her memories slipping away. What was going on She had just gotten them back, now she was forgetting? It just didn't make sense.

Just ahead, something even more terrifying awaited. Azula ran to the grave. "What? How can this be?"

The grave read:

_"Here lies Ty Lee._

_The Girl who just wanted to be happy._

_The girl who touched everyone's lives."_

"Ty Lee…d-dead? This…this isn't happening…"

Suddenly, a skeletal hand shot up from the ground. Azula jumped. The bony fingers clawed at the earth as they pulled the rest of the body through. The features were horrifying and grotesque.

Cobwebs covered the decaying skeleton. The bones were black as if they had been burned. Turtle-flies still lingered on them, still feasting on the burnt, decaying flesh. Ty Lee's skull, however, was the most gruesome. The eyes were tiny, hollow holes; the nose supplied a patch of rotting flesh; the mouth—oh, the mouth—the mouth was the creepiest of all, for it still held Ty Lee's brilliant smile, only the teeth were rotted.

"Azula," the Ty Lee skeleton spoke. "Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you to make you burn me alive? I only wanted to be happy…didn't you want me to be happy?" Her jaw hung—the joints not as a strong as they used to be.

"Ty Lee, I-I didn't…w-wouldn't…" she gripped the bony wrists, fearfully. "Ty Lee, what's going on?" The bones rattled and shook, then fell apart; turned to dust. Darkness shrouded Azula like a cloak of night, wrapping itself tightly around her like a cocoon. Now she feels herself falling. She is falling faster and faster, her stomach in knots, down the dark abyss. The darkness is dense, she feels like she'll never reach the bottom until she lands with a painful _thud._

The darkness still remained. Azula felt around blindly like a Badger-Mole, checking her surroundings. There was nothing solid in front of her, nor in the back, nor on either side, just endless darkness. Then, she saw two feet before her. Her gaze shifted up to see…

"Mai?"

Mai's expression was blank and empty. "You took advantage of my fear, Azula."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wanted to stay in Omashu?"

"You…you wanted to come though."

"No, I was willing to help a friend, but—like always—you kept me away from the people I love. Look what you did to my brother!" She held up Tom-Tom. His face was mutilated, for it was on fire! Azula could smell the burning flesh, it was too much for her to handle; she had to look away. But his screams, so demonic and dreadful, it pierced her ears.

Azula's body trembled. "I-I didn't…I would never…Mai, you've got to believe me!"

Mai stood stiff. Her skin peeled away, in such a gruesome display too horrifying to describe. Again, the body turned to dust and blew away. Then the ground split open, consuming Azula whole. She fell again and landed hard in the courtyard of the palace.

Azula tried to move, but her limbs were numb. Zuko stood before her in a fighting stance.

"You runed my life, Azula," he said.

Azula strained to respond, but her lips wouldn't budge.

"I should've ended you when I had the chance!" he yelled, blasting a remarkable display of fire-bending, much like he did in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se against the Avatar.

She grunted and mumbled screams that just wouldn't come out. She closed her eyes, just waiting…waiting for it to all end, but nothing ever came.

Everything was silent again…everything was cloaked in darkness.

Azula regained control of her limbs; she gasped for air. She saw nothing as she looked around, except above her. A hand came down and it led to Chan's smiling face. Oh, how she missed Chan. Azula smiled and took his hand. As she was pulled up, though, Chan's face morphed into Ozai's face. Her smile drpped, but she was not afraid. He gestured his hand for her to look down. She did. She saw people in a pit of fire, but as she looked closer, she saw that the people in there were her friends and Zuko!

"No! Ty Lee! Mai! Zuko!" Her eyes cringed; tears overflowed.

Ozai let out an evil laugh that shook the air. Then, he pushed her over the edge. "There can only be one Phoenix King; and that's me! Good-bye, Azula!"

Azula screamed. She could feel the flames growing hotter and hotter. She was sure now that she would die. But as the flames were about to consume her, something stopped her.

She was in someone's arms. The person was humming and stroking Azula's hair. "Shhh," they cooed, "I'm here. Shhh, I'm here, it's all right; you're safe now."

Azula looked up; it was Ursa. More tears spilled down her face. "Mom! Oh my gosh, please…d-don't let me go…don't let m-me go."

"Shhh, I won't let you go, sweetie." She held Azula tighter.

"M-Mom, I-I-I am…I'm a monster. I'm a horrible…_'horrible' _monster. I hurt all my friends and…" she sobbed, "and I didn't even care! I just…I just absorbed it and…"

"Azula, quiet, listen to me. You are not a monster. You were lost and corrupted by lies. Your philosophy was brought on by your father. He made you believe that you were supposed to be perfect; nothing less." Ursa's thumbs wiped the tears from Azula's eyes. "All your life, you used fear to control people. What you saw was nothing more than your greatest fears revealed to you. They were meant to open your eyes, and now you must choose." The form of Ursa vanished.

"Mom? Mom! D-don't leave me…I-I…I need you!"

A light flickered on the ground. A blue-flame that was threatening to extinguish. Azula bent down and picked it up. She held it and it grew. The dim blue became and even more brilliant blue. She smiled, softly. The flame wasn't fueled by hate, it was fueled with life.

'_Azu, you can open your eyes. I told you I'd never leave you. C'mon, wake up.'_

Azula shot up, breathing heavily, sweating profusely. She felt her face, her bedding, her walls. She was back. She had returned to reality. Overwhelmed with a melting pot of emotions, she wept into her palms—happy that her living hell was finally over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapt. 3**

A month had passed since Azula experienced those horrible dreams. She felt like a new person. She was kinder, happier, wiser, and even surer of herself than ever before, though, she still had her moments. Iroh described her experience as a "metamorphosis", though he couldn't explain what caused them to happen. Iroh apologized for not telling her about everything when she lost her memory. Azula forgave him easily, for she understood that he had good intentions.

She hadn't seen her counterpart since the nightmares. For some strange reason she felt like she knew her somehow.

A new day; a new Azula. She yawned and stretched, got dressed, and cleaned up for the morning. As Azula was putting her hair up, she felt a chill, like someone—or something—was watching her. Her eyes looked around suspiciously for whatever it was. When she found nothing, she went back to her hair.

The two eyes watched her closely. They were waiting; preying like a tigerdillo ready to pounce. The form stayed in the shadows patiently; silently; quietly. The eyes followed Azula's movements carefully; strategically; then, in one swift movement, the shadow pounced and tackled Azula to the ground, pinning her down.

Azula gasped and almost screamed, but the leather-gloved hand covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound," the masked figure whispered in her ear as it hoisted her over its shoulder.

The mask the figure wore was an opera mask. It was wooden and painted blue, carved in a dragon-like shape. This mask was traditionally known for the Blue-Spirit—a spirit that was considered an outlaw; famous for being quick, quiet, and clever. The Blue-Spirit took Azula to some kind of underground headquarters under a lake. Lake Laogai. It means 'Prison Lake'. The Blue-Spirit set Azula down gently; her fingers quickly went over the other's lips.

"Shhh," it said, softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was feminine.

Azula found that statement hard to believe, but then again, if the Blue-Spirit wanted to kill her then she would've done it already. The thing that made Azula most curious was the mystery of who could be behind the mask. Her hand hesitantly went forward, then backward, then forward again trying to decide whether or not she should. She sighed and moved her hand forward again, gently grazing the wooden mask. Her hand shifted down to the chin, slowly lifting the mask until the Blue-Spirit gripped her wrist.

"Don't," she said. "My face should never be seen…it's…it would frighten you."

"Sorry, I-I…I—"

"I know…I know."

Azula nodded and sat back, but she couldn't take the silence. "Why did you bring me here?"

A sigh came from behind the mask and the girl shrugged. "Because I needed you alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I can't say, but I do have my reasons."

Azula lowered her eyes, and uttered a saddened 'oh'. A moment later, she added: "Why do you wear a mask?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions. If you must know, I wear a mask to hide my imperfection from the world. I am not honorable or worthy to show my face; my mutilation; my distortion; my shame."

Azula frowned. "I'm sorry I asked."

The girl shook her head. "No…you shouldn't be." Then, the girl stood up. "Excuse me, I must leave and fetch us something to eat. I'll return shortly. Do not leave or you'll suffer the consequences."

After a long while, the Blue-Spirit returned with some food, and they ate. Then it was time to rest. Azula shut her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was curious. Azula watched the girl. She was sitting by the fire; her back turned. Was she thinking about something? Slowly, Azula crept closer; quiet as a meadowball. Her hands, hesitantly, grasped the mask.

The girl's hand gripped her wrist again, but this time more gently. She moved Azula's hand under the mask, allowing her fingers to graze her skin. The girl's skin was smooth, until her fingers came to a burnt-rubbery patch below the left eye. Azula silently gasped. Her hand kept going up so as to get the full effect of the scar. The girl stopped and Azula felt a tickle against the tips of her fingers. It was the girl's eye-lashes. Finally, the girl lowered Azula's hand and silently waited for the moment to sink in.

Azula examined her hand. It had touched a memory; a memory full of pain. Azula looked sadly at the masked female. She was sick of seeing the mask, so she took it off to reveal…her face?

The girl had her face. It was like looking in a mirror, the only thing different was the presence of the scar.

"What's…who are you?" the startled Azula gasped.

The other sighed, "I'm you."

"H-how?"

"I'm from a parallel universe where the lives of you and Zuko are switched."

"S-so you got the scar—"

"From Father? Yes. But I got it for a different reason. You see, father wanted me to be perfect and nothing less. One day, he saw my flaws; burned me; and then banished me. I hunted the Avatar, then later befriended him and taught him firebending."

"But why do you wear the mask?"

There was a long pause. Either the other Azula was choosing her words carefully, or she wasn't going to say anything at all. The other Azula sighed, her eyes averting to the fire light. Finally she said: "It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it…" Azula thought she heard her mumble something else, but she didn't quite catch what it was. Then, the other Azula rose. "Come," she said, "I must return you to your Uncle. I don't want him to worry about you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt. 4**

A week had passed since Azula came across Zuli—a nickname she'd given to her counterpart. Why did she feel like she knew her somehow? Azula couldn't make heads or tails of it, but, for some reason, she knew who that girl was, she just couldn't remember where she had met her. Although, wouldn't she remember encountering someone that looked exactly like her?

* * *

Ty Lee, the newest of the Kyoshi Warriors, was shopping at the market. She had taken a small vacation from Kyoshi Island to visit her friend Mai. After acquiring the needed groceries, the spunky girl made her way back to the small apartment in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se—the one that used to be owned by Zuko and Iroh, but Zuko had given Mai permission to house there, that is, before they broke up. Yes, the sweetheart couple had split, but the reason, Ty Lee didn't know and she thought it best not to question it. If they split, then they split.

As Ty Lee continued on, she felt a sudden coldness overcome her. Was someone following her? She turned around. Nothing. She shrugged and moved on.

"Mai, do you ever feel like someone is watching you?" she asked, setting the groceries down on the counter.

"No, why?" replied the gloomy girl.

"No reason, it's just that today I felt like something was watching me. Do you think that there are ghosts in Ba Sing Se?" Ty Lee wondered, feeling a little panicky and jittery.

Mai sighed. "No, it's all in your head."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't imagine something like this."

"Yes, I'm sure. Just put the groceries away."

Ty Lee's eyes shifted, warily, still feeling that eerie coldness. "O-okay…"

Later in the evening, as Ty Lee readied herself for bed, two eyes watched her. The eyes were red and small. They watched her every move. Silently, the shadow moved. Ty Lee looked around, her eyes big; full of fear. "M-Mai?" she squeaked. "I-is that…is that you?" Then suddenly, she felt a devastating shock, like knives had just pierced through her body. She found that she didn't have any control over her limbs. Her thoughts were completely fading. They weren't her own. Her eyes dilated and her irises darkened. She fell to the ground. Then, after a moment, her head lifted and a grim smirk was painted across her face.

* * *

It was closing time for the Jasmine Dragon. Azula was wiping the tables off when she saw a figure in the distance. They were heading toward the establishment. She squinted, trying to make the blurry, fuzzy thing clearer. It was Ty Lee! Azula smiled. She hadn't seen her in years! But then she was overcome with sadness and guilt. She had put her and Mai in prison…how would Ty Lee react when she saw her again?

Ty Lee opened the door, causing the bell to _'ding'._ Azula welcomed her.

"Hey Ty Lee," she said, cheerily.

"Heeeello, 'Zula," said Ty Lee in a voice that wasn't at all like hers.

Azula took notice of this right away and her brow quirked in suspicion.

'Ty Lee' giggled. The very sound of it making Azula's stomach churn. "Azula, is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." 'Ty Lee' smiled…menacingly.

"I-I…"

"You think I'm CRAZY, don't you?!" The Ty Lee imposter shrieked, her irises turning red. She roared, and sent Azula back against the wall, in fact, the imposter pinned Azula hard to the wall. "That's what they all say. The thing is…they're right," she cackled, putting more pressure on Azula's shoulder.

"Ty Lee….what're you doing?! Let me go!" Azula strained to say, the force against her shoulder made it hard to speak because Ty Lee's arm was clamped across her chest, pushing up against her neck.

Ty Lee let out another menacing laugh. Her eyes narrowed in an evil gaze and her smirk morphed into a distorted grin. "Ty Lee isn't here anymore," she hissed. "She doesn't exist."

Azula's eyes widened in anger. "Who are you?! What have you done with Ty Lee?!"

"She's somewhere far away. But don't worry, she asked me to '_PERSONALLY'_ take care of the one person she hates: You."

"That's not true! Where is she?!"

"Oh really, you're not making this fun for me," Ty Lee's form sighed.

"You let her go, now!"

'Ty Lee' chuckled. "Not a chance…at least, not without a trade."

"You're in no position to bargain!"

"Am I not?"

"Not in the slightest. I swear, if you don't unhand me, I will kill you."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I've taken over this body; if you kill it, you'll kill your best friend, thus, ending her life…forever. You wouldn't want to do that now, would you?"

Azula lowered her head.

"Awww, I hope I haven't made you sad," she smirked.

Azula raised her head, shooting Ty Lee a piercing glare. Then, she kicked up her foot and nailed her in the gut, sending her flying.

Light on her feet, the Ty Lee girl cart-wheeled across the tables, landing with a graceful finish. "Nice try, but no," she laughed, widening her stance.

Azula growled and sent a stiletto gliding straight at her. Ty Lee flipped in the air, catching the blade in her mouth; landing atop another table with a demented smile.

"That was fun. Do it again, I dare you," taunted Ty Lee in a twisted voice.

Azula furrowed her brow and sent three more stilettos at the crazy girl who, again, caught them in her mouth. Ty Lee straightened up, making herself taller, and took out the blades; readying them in her hands. "It's over," she hissed, when suddenly she was pinned to the wall by flying daggers. Azula looked and saw Mai somersaulting through the window.

Ty Lee growled. "I thought I took care of you."

Mai looked at Ty Lee, expressionless. "Well, you miscalculated. Release Ty Lee, now!" She sent more stilettos hurling toward the evil girl.

Azula jumped up alongside her old friend, sending out a powerful stream of blue fire at the cartwheeling lunatic.

Ty Lee looked around at the two, glaring angrily at them. What could she do now? She couldn't take them both. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iroh, and she smiled wickedly, holding out her hand as an eerie bluish black glow overcame it.

Iroh staggered and was lifted into the air. Ty Lee's hand twisted into a fist and Iroh began to cough deeply, his breathing weakening dangerously fast. Ty Lee giggled and extended her other hand, gripping Mai, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Careful, Azu," jeered Ty Lee. "Don't let me hurt your friends and Uncle. Their time is short, so make your choice carefully. Save Ty Lee and Mai or your Uncle."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't! How dare you make me choose between my friends and Uncle!"

"I wouldn't waste time arguing about it. Hurry, Azu, time is short. Make your choice!"

Azula couldn't think. She knew that whatever choice she'd make, it would mean that she'd lose someone she loved. How could she choose? Unless…hmm…it was worth a shot. Azula closed her eyes and touched Ty Lee's hand, sending them both into a dream.

The setting Azula chose was the courtyard of the palace where the Agni Kai took place. Zuli was in the middle of the ring, her wrists and ankles were bound in chains. Azula stepped forward, cautiously confident. She knelt down before the crazed girl. "Why are you doing this?"

Zuli hissed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm showing you the part of you that you've forgotten about."

"Forgotten about?"

"Yes, you keep pushing the memory of the Agni Kai away. You're denying that person you became."

"I pushed it away because I didn't want to be that person anymore."

"You can't deny that part of your life. I AM a part of you. If you forget about it then I'll cease to exist…and so will you."

"No, I made the decision to forget about that person. I don't want to hurt anyone ever again."

"By doing that, you're only hurting yourself."

"I don't see it that way. That person is no more. I don't want to have anything to do with her anymore."

Zuli screamed, thrashing about, breathing fire in a fit of rage. Her form was fading, threatening to disappear. "Save me…save me. I don't want to go away forever…please…you need me…if I go, then you'll go too. Please…s-save me!"

Azula's eyes softened. She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. Her head began to hurt. Due to her new softened heart, she showed sympathy and grabbed the girl's hand. "I've got you…I…I won't abandon you…"

Zuli let out a hysterical cackle as she dug her nails into Azu's wrist. "Foolish girl, your weakness has made you vulnerable. I have control now."

Azu squeaked, clenching her eyes, the pain too much for her.

"I'm a part of you. If one of us becomes too weak, the other can assume full control. Your pathetic mind and pathetic heart were much too easy to manipulate. I'm going to have fun being you. I wish I could say the same about your friends and Uncle Fatso, but you're much too weak to stop me. Ta-ta."

Everything faded to black.


End file.
